


Madsness

by CabraConUnLapiz



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bisagras, Crack, Light BDSM, M/M, Mads Mikklesen is a fucking hobo, menciones a Hugh Dancy, welcome to night vale references
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 12:09:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1857498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CabraConUnLapiz/pseuds/CabraConUnLapiz





	Madsness

El hombre con pintas de indigente se acercó a la elegante puerta de la enorme casa que se erigía ante él. Se pasó la manga por debajo de la nariz y llamó con tres golpes.  
La puerta se abrió, descubriendo a un hombre de su misma complexión al otro lado. Iba vestido elegantemente con un traje de tres piezas, el pelo rubio oscuro peinado hacia atrás y parecía recién afeitado. Entrecerró casi imperceptiblemente los ojos, estudiando al individuo que había venido a llamar a su puerta principal.

  
\- Caballero –Dijo, aunque el título de “caballero” no se le solía aplicar a tipos de pelo sucio, cubierto por un gorro de lana, una barba que podía perfectamente indicar las tres anteriores comidas que había engullido y… una, dos tres… cuatro capas de ropa. –Si desea dinero, me temo que no puedo darle. Comida, sin embargo, es otro tema, y estoy dispuesto a ofrecerle un plato caliente.

  
-¿Qué? No, no. –Respondió el hombre, sacándose el gorro de lana y descubriendo una mata de pelo rubio oscuro, despeinado- Joder, Hugh tenía razón. Te pareces un huevo a mí. Soy Mads Mikkelsen - Dijo a la vez que le tendía la mano.

  
-Hannibal Lecter – Estrechó su mano, demasiado impresionado para hacer otra cosa. Se apartó de la puerta y le pidió que pasase, por favor, que estaba a punto de servir la cena.  
Cuando Mads pasó por delante, Hannibal notó que su olor no era malo. Al parecer, de indigente solo tenía el aspecto. Lo miró de arriba abajo mientras su… ¿clon? curioseaba por casa. Le miró los cuartos traseros. “Magnífico”.

  
-Huele genial, me muero de hambre –Mads sonrió abiertamente, enseñando unos dientes parecidos a los de un tiburón. Hannibal tocó los suyos propios con la lengua. Eran los mismos, pero él tenía la decencia de no enseñarlos.

  
Hannibal soltó una broma elegantemente caníbal y le indicó el camino al comedor. Después, se ausentó unos instantes para ir a buscar los platos, pero cuando volvió se quedó helado. Mads estaba a punto de abrir _esa_ puerta. Nota: El “esa” en cursiva para que resalte. Acuérdate de borrar esta nota luego, petarda.

-¡Qué hace! ¡NO!

  
Pero ya era tarde. Mads había girado el pomo que puso en marcha el mecanismo del pestillo, haciendo posible que la tabla de madera vertical se moviese hacia un lado, ayudada por las bisagras. Una bisagra, gozne o pernio es un herraje articulado que posibilita el giro de puertas, ventanas o paneles de muebles. Cuenta con dos piezas, una de las cuales va unida a la hoja y gira sobre un eje permitiendo su movimiento circular.

La variedad de modelos presentes en el mercado es enorme y se adapta en forma y tamaño a sus múltiples utilidades. Los materiales de fabricación se pueden concentrar en dos grandes grupos: Plástico o Metal.  
Metal: acero, cinc, latón, bronce, etc.  
Se clasifican según:  
-Su grado de apertura, que varía hasta los 180º, dependiendo del mueble al que va destinada;  
-Su grado de visibilidad, distinguiéndose las invisibles y las de tipo barril;  
-Su sistema de colocación, diferenciándose la manual a tornillos y la automática que precisa el uso de maquinaria.

En el centro de la sala, había un joven con un collar de perro y una mordaza en la boca. En su cabeza, cubriendo sus rizos oscuros, parecía haber sangre que le apelmazaba el pelo y goteaba un poco sobre su cara.

-¿Hugh…? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías… estar sacándole fotos a las alfombras de los aeropuertos? –Al acercarse, vio que el hombre también estaba esposado, con las manos a la espalda. Y la supuesta sangre solo era kétchup. Sintió cómo una mano lo agarraba por el hombro y lo arrastraba fuera de la habitación.

  
\- Usted no ha visto nada. If you see something, say nothing –Dijo con voz grave, poniéndole una copa de vino en la mano- And drink to forget.

  
-Pero… era Hugh –Contestó, señalando la puerta.

  
-Will Graham. Se llama Will Graham. Y será mejor que se vaya, caballero. Puede llevarse la cena en un tupper.

  
Mads miró a todos los lados, confuso y desorientado. Se bebió su copa de vino, cogió comida con las manos y la guardó en los bolsillos. Se fue sin decir nada más.

Volvería algún día, no había duda.


End file.
